


sweet performers

by AberrationRat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 万圣节小破车小孩子都是treat or trick，成年人都是kiss or sex那么小孩子和成年人就是trick&sex





	sweet performers

**Author's Note:**

> 年上 大年龄差 underage  
这个盾有一丶黑

门铃又一次响起来的时候，史蒂夫随便从桌子上抓了一把糖，打算把今晚的第九个拜访者打发走。他打开门却发现一个熟悉的身影站在自己的面前，一本正经的用那种有点上扬的语气得意地说，不给糖，就捣蛋。

是他的男孩巴基，今晚穿了件中世纪的小礼服，白色的领口处精致地打着酒红色领结。带有暗纹的黑色收腰外套两边长长的下摆一直垂到了小腿处。他的嘴里带着两颗小小的仿制獠牙，把自己打扮成个吸血鬼。

“要是我不给呢？”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，“你想怎么样？”

“我要吸干你的血！”对方欢快地惊叫着拼命往他身上扑，身上口袋里装满的糖掉了一地，各色的糖纸在地毯上反光，像天上坠落的几颗星子。

史蒂夫伸手把门关上了，他顺势拖住在自己怀里拼命扭动的人的臀部，以方便巴基抓得更紧。一颗脑袋埋进他的颈窝拼命嗅闻，不时露出牙齿轻轻咬他的锁骨。史蒂夫揉着他的屁股，听见几声咯咯的笑声传来。

“我是你今晚第几个猎物，吸血鬼先生？”他问。

“最后一个，”巴基抬起头来告诉他，用自己的鼻尖去蹭史蒂夫的，“但却是第一个不给我糖的，我得惩罚你。”

史蒂夫一边抱着他走向自己的卧室，一边问他想怎么惩罚。他把巴基放在自己的床上，刚松手对方就又急不可耐地上前扯他的裤子。“我命令你脱下我的衣服抚摸我。”

“你想让我下辈子都在监狱里度过吗？”史蒂夫捏住那两只不安分的手，放在枕头的两侧。他压在巴基的身上，在空气里溢满的枫糖味的焦香里咽了口唾沫。

“我不小了，再过三年我都能考驾照了。”身下的人不甘心地反驳，讨好似的不停吻史蒂夫的鼻尖、耳垂。“就做一次好不好？史蒂夫，就做一次，没人知道的。”

男孩香甜的气息萦绕在史蒂夫口鼻周围，他没忍住去咬巴基湿润发红的嘴唇。“你父母呢？你今晚不回家吗？”

“我跟他们说了，我去同学家住，”巴基一边回吻他，一边回答他，“今晚不用......不用管我。”

“同学？”男人失笑，反问他，“一个三十几岁的同学？”

“是情人。”巴基笑着纠正。他低头，撑起上半身，从自己被揉皱的礼服里拿出一颗糖，含在嘴里，然后又迫不及待地吻住史蒂夫。

柔软湿热的舌头挤进他的口腔，连同那颗糖一起。香甜瞬间席卷史蒂夫的味蕾，他牢牢含住巴基小巧活泼的舌尖，一时间竟分不清这甜蜜的味道到底是来自糖，还是这个吻，还是他甜美的Omega本身。他放任自己深陷其中，在甜蜜的陷阱里让情欲愈演愈烈。那力道几乎可以算作粗鲁，他堵住巴基的嘴，填满他的口腔，把那两瓣诱人的嘴唇咬得充血发红。史蒂夫撬开他的齿关，他忍不住去舔巴基嘴中戴的那两颗小獠牙，尖锐的齿尖划过舌头表面带来的异样感和刺激，给了史蒂夫一种能让他下体发硬的、强烈的心理暗示。仿佛他在侵犯的是一只无知又天真的年幼吸血鬼，他美好的胴体像圣诞节后第一场雪一样单纯、洁净，让人不忍去践踏，却又难免萌生将其揉碎在手心里并弄脏的罪恶想法。

宽大的手掌顺着纤细的腰肢往上，一颗颗解开礼服上的纽扣，露出巴基洁白的胸膛。一连串破碎的喘息和呻吟从那张甜蜜的嘴里传出来。

这个吻一直持续到他们嘴里的糖融化。深深浅浅的喘息在信息素愈发浓郁的空气中交织。巴基兴奋的眼睛里竟蒙上了一层朦胧的泪花，他的脸红得不像话。史蒂夫褪去他身上的衣物，像拨开一层层糖纸，直到绯红的身体完全暴露出来。他的手指仅仅是轻轻擦过那起伏的胸口，就惹得身下的人激动又剧烈地战栗起来。史蒂夫惊讶于这皮肤表面温度的炽热，他难以置信地把干燥的手指探入巴基的裤子里——这个动作让Omega难耐地惊喘了一声，伸出来时已经满手都沾了黏腻的液体。

他忍不住骂了句操。“没人跟你讲过，你不该在发情期的夜晚到处乱跑吗？”

“我故意的！”巴基骄傲地抬起下巴，被情欲浸染的湿润双眼里闪动着戏谑的光。他的手臂和大腿都缠在了史蒂夫身上，像紧紧依附树干的藤蔓，他的嘴还在小声咕哝，上我，上我。

史蒂夫打开他的双腿，湿润发亮的腿根和泥泞的下体一览无余。那里粉嫩的小洞还在张合着往外吐出液体。他把脸凑上去舔舐，在柔软的大腿内侧嘬出一个个淡红的吻痕，一路延伸下去，像是一串雪地里野猫的脚印。他亲吻巴基小腹上兴奋颤动的性器湿润的顶部。巴基大声哭嚎，仿佛被人欺负了似的，但史蒂夫的动作真的轻柔得不能再轻柔了。他不断向史蒂夫求饶，呜咽他的名字，说史蒂夫快进来，快进来。

巴基马上就如愿以偿了。像他迫切渴望的那样，史蒂夫用嘴堵住了他身子底下那张不断分泌液体的、合不拢的嘴。舌尖刺入他的小穴，那里面又湿又软，早就为迎接更大的东西做好了准备，尝起来像块熟透的烂果肉。

“嗯，史蒂夫，再......再多一点。”那男孩恳求他，不加掩饰地发出呻吟。Alpha浅尝辄止的挑拨对纾解他的欲望毫无作用，反而把他体内的热，他体内的火越拨越旺。他无措的手掌中心冒汗，紧紧地拽着枕头的边角然后又松开。他有几次甚至将下体往前，拼命向史蒂夫面前凑。

“水这么多？”史蒂夫抬起头来说，他抓住巴基的手，“真是个欠操的浪货。摸摸你自己。”

在男人的引导下，巴基的指尖一直向下，触到自己湿润的穴口，他忍不住哆嗦，抬起目光望着史蒂夫。对方握着他的手，在那黏腻的洞口打转，好几次他都忍不住自己插进去，但都被史蒂夫阻止了。

“你想要我怎么做？嗯？”史蒂夫问他，“插进来？”

“操我。”他满脑子只有这个念头。

史蒂夫捏住他的中指和无名指，捅进了那个入口，内壁的软肉瞬间将男孩的手指裹紧。“怎么操？做给我看，baby。”史蒂夫的嘴里冒出这句话，然后放开了握着巴基的那只手，用一种能把皮肤灼伤的目光打量他全身，就像在等待一场表演。

体内叫嚣着得不到满足的欲望带来的疼痛。巴基又加了一根手指，在自己贪婪的后穴里进出起来。他看起来是那么饥渴，每一次抽插都又快又深，那些得不到满足的欲望又开始驱使着巴基狠狠地用手指在史蒂夫面前操着自己，完全被浸湿的手掌不断把飞溅的密液搅出响亮的声音，透明的液体一股一股地滴在床单上。他大声哭嚎。史蒂夫发誓，这绝对是世上最动听的天籁。

他目不转睛地盯着男孩的身体，每个不自知的小动作全部都展露在他的眼皮底下。巴基颤抖的腰肢，被情欲染红的光滑皮肤，胸前挺立的两颗小小的乳尖和粉嫩的性器，都随着他手指进出自己时的动作在耸动。他盯着巴基的下身，三根手指飞速地进出红肿的洞穴，空气里全是潮湿的喘息和甜美的呻吟。

这个男孩就在他面前，自渎给他看，带来强烈的视觉冲击和嗅觉冲击。但他看上去却又那么美好，仿佛容不得外人的一点玷污。史蒂夫吞咽着，史蒂夫忍耐着，不忍心上前打扰，这男孩该是这样，连自慰的场景都像艺术，而不该被他随后想做的事情弄到哭声音哑，眼睛湿润，小穴红肿。他恨不得自己的眼睛是台相机，他想记录这一切，洗成照片，裱进相框，挂在墙上永远欣赏，取个标题叫“自渎的少男”。

“史蒂夫...史蒂夫，”巴基在流泪，两道水痕顺着眼角一直滑到枕头上。“摸摸我。”

史蒂夫连忙将手掌抚上他的乳尖。这是他爱的男孩，他想满足他的一切，他怎么会敢轻易怠慢。“Baby，你好香。”他用舌尖轻轻裹住其中一颗，慢慢地嘬，轻轻吮吸，像在品尝一颗糖。“你知道你自己比糖还甜吗？”史蒂夫抬起头来问他。巴基用力叫喊。他的声音全用来呻吟，哪里还顾得上回答史蒂夫。

体内深处湿热紧致又敏感的内壁牢牢吸附巴基的手指，他探索自己的身体，毫不留情地戳刺那一点敏感的软肉，用指尖搅弄、碾磨。一阵阵快感传遍全身，这让他的四肢酸软战栗。巴基从自己身体的反应判断出，他在史蒂夫面前该是多放浪、多淫荡。“我爱你史蒂夫，啊...啊。”他希望他的表现能让史蒂夫满意，像任何一个渴望得到表扬的孩子那样，不介意把自己最好、最乖的所有都展现出来。

炙热宽大的手掌抚遍他的全身，史蒂夫在吻他，吻他浪叫的嘴、湿润颤抖的睫毛。“快一点......再快一点，史蒂夫。”他想象在身下进出的是Alpha粗长的阴茎，把他填的好满好爽。

情欲在夜色的蒸腾发酵，他的表演即将迎来高潮。最后抽插的那几下，巴基忍不住随着自己的动作抬高腰肢，他喘息着后仰脑洞，陷进枕头上被他自己蹭出的浅浅的凹陷里。巨大的快感钳制住呼吸的那一刻，所有的哭喊都失了声息。

如此绵长又甜腻的高潮过程。史蒂夫看呆了，他的男孩，失神躺在他面前，无声流泪，跳动的性器吐着白浊。

表演结束了，所有美感在同一刻全部停止，留下一场欢爱过后余韵的气息，空气里是他们的信息素和呼吸。

现在轮到史蒂夫了。他吻巴基的眼睛，直到对方的眼神重新对焦到自己身上。这张漂亮脸蛋的每一寸地方：低垂的眉尾，湿润的双眼和鲜红的嘴唇，都应该挂上一些属于他的印记、他的液体才叫像话。男人正想着，刚回过神来的Omega忽然问，还不想上我吗。男孩这时候闻上去香甜浓郁而缱绻，柔软敏感更适合进入。

想，想，当然想。史蒂夫边吻他边释放自己硬了许久发疼阴茎。随时随地都在想。

硕大的龟头抵在入口处时巴基颤抖了一下，说不清是害怕还是期待多一点。史蒂夫在一捅到底之前伏低了身体，贴着他耳边轻轻说：

“万圣节快乐baby。”

他的trick才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
